brumfandomcom-20200214-history
Two Masked Bank Robbers
Two Masked Bank Robbers are two bank robbers that only appeared in Robbers. They are played by Robert Goodman and Barry Robinson. Judging from their black and white stripped clothes the two appear to be convicted criminals, who are probably robbing the bank because they need the money to start up somewhere else. They come out of the Big Town Bank with four sacks of money as they held the Bank Manager hostage and against his will while taking the money and the manager asks Brum to chase them. The police also pursue them. In addition, the two also wear masks over their faces to conceal their identity while other baddies just wear their normal clothes get into disguise when necessary like The Shadow and Big Bad. However, while on the run the duo in contrast to other baddies will seek refuge in a building to lose Brum instead of stealing a vehicle or using a disguise, both robbers also demonstrated a lacklustre ability to blend in with the crowd as they disrupted the audience in a magic show. The two are also prone to losing it tactically as they were called onto the stage and believed they could hide in the two tents to avoid being seen by Brum and the police as they panicked after hearing the police sirens outside. However, Brum had planned the whole thing to get the two arrested as the magicians magically teleported the two robbers into the back of the police car and the money they stole to Brum, leaving them nothing more than a hefty life sentence to show for. Criminal Record/Charges The two robbers stole 4 sacks of money. 1'' count of robbery.'' 1 count of holding someone hostage and against their will. 1 count of causing a public disturbance by getting in the way of the audience in the magic show. Due to their methods of stealing, putting others in danger and how they treat them, Sentence = Life. Tactics Both robbers use the same tactics to other baddies, but whereas other baddies are more covert in their taking of things these two take by force as they held the Bank manager hostage as they took the money. In addition, the two also wear masks over their faces to conceal their identity while other baddies just wear their normal clothes get into disguise when necessary like the Shadow and Big Bad. However, while on the run the duo in contrast to other baddies will seek refuge in a building to lose Brum instead of stealing a vehicle or using a disguise like The Shadow or Big Bad, and both robbers also demonstrated a lacklustre ability to blend in with the crowd as they disrupted the audience in a magic show. The two are also prone to losing it tactically as they were called onto the stage and believed they could hide in the two tents to avoid being seen by Brum and the police as they panicked after hearing the police sirens outside. However, Brum had planned the whole thing to get the two arrested as the magicians magically teleported the two robbers into the back of the police car and the money they stole to Brum, leaving them nothing more than a hefty life sentence to show for. Trivia * They are the first Big Town Baddies to be thieves. * They are also among the few baddies known to be violent in committing their crimes as they forcefully tied and gagged the Bank Manager whereas most baddies avoid confrontation. * The two appear to be convicts because they wear masks and black and white stripped clothing. Gallery Category:Brum Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Thieves Category:Duos Category:One Time Characters Category:Baddies in High-Security Ward Category:Sentence Life in Jail Category:Males